Nyssa & Tegan 3: From Friends To Lovers
by Tim66
Summary: Nyssa and Tegan move beyond friendship.


DISCLAIMER. All Doctor Who characters belong to whomever created them. Im just borrowing them.

AUTHORS NOTE. The events of this story take place a few days after the events of the televised episode Snakedance. This is a sequel to my previous stories, The Secret Journal and Finding Love. Due to guidelines, I had to edit parts of this story.

Tegan wandered the corridors of the TARDIS, going nowhere in particular. Her mind was full of uneasy thoughts. _The Doctor assures me that the Mara is gone forever, but how do we know for certain? It was hiding in my mind all those months and I never knew about it! Could it come back again someday? _The thought of the Mara invading her mind again chilled Tegan to the bone. She hoped that their recent experience on Manussa was indeed the last they would see of the evil entity. _ Arrrgh! These thoughts are driving me nuts! I gotta find some way to cheer myself up. _Tegan thought. _Maybe I'll pop down to the TARDIS library. That might help._

A short while later, Tegan arrived at the library and saw that she was not alone, for Nyssa was already there. The young Trakenite woman was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. _Wow! She looks great!_ Tegan thought as she stared at Nyssa. Lately, Nyssa had decided to ditch the maroon outfit she had worn since leaving Traken and start wearing new outfits, including skirts that showed off her legs. Right now, Nyssa was wearing a gray felt mini-skirt and matching jacket, with a lace underwear outfit underneath. The look was completed by a pair of gray laced up boots. _Poor Adric, if only he could see Nyssa now. His eyes would pop out of his head!_ Tegan thought with a sad smile. However, Tegan realized that she herself was feeling somewhat sexually aroused at Nyssa's new look and wondered what she could do about it. Clearing her throat, Tegan broke the silence.

"Oh, hello Tegan." Nyssa said as she looked up from her book. "I didn't hear you come in. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Tegan replied as she sat down on the couch next to Nyssa. "The nightmares seem to be fading. Hopefully they'll be gone completely soon."

"I hope that as well, Tegan." Nyssa replied. "I've seen the way you've been tossing and turning these past few nights since we left Manussa."

"Well I keep wondering if the Mara is truly gone. I thought that it was gone after the first time it possessed me on Deva Loka, but I was wrong."

"Tegan, it's over." Nyssa said as she placed a reassuring hand on Tegan's shoulder. "The Mara is not coming back ever. Trust me."

"I do." Tegan said. "I trust your word more than anything else, Nys."

"That's all I ask." Nyssa replied. "Anyway, have you come here to read, Tegan? There are a whole bunch of interesting books here. I'm sure you'll find one you'd like."

"Actually I thought we could talk for a while." Tegan replied and gave Nyssa a good look up and down. "You look so beautiful in that outfit, Nyssa."

"Thank you." Nyssa said, blushing slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

"I was just imaging how Adric would feel if he saw you now. I think he would like it too, considering how he felt about you."

"I agree, if his journal is anything to go on." Nyssa said, reflecting on the secret journal Adric had kept, in which he wrote about his hidden love for Nyssa. Nyssa had found the journal some months before and had recently let Tegan in on the secret of its existence.

"Nyssa do you..." Tegan began, took a breath, and tried again. "Nyssa, do you think about what you and I did on that day you showed me the journal?"

"You mean when we made love? Yes, Tegan, I do. I think about it often. Why do you ask?"

"Well I think I may be having a change of heart." Tegan said.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked.

"Well remember when I said that I didn't want to take the chance of becoming romantically involved with you, because I was afraid I might lose you." Tegan replied. "Well, I've been thinking that perhaps I was wrong to think that way."

"Tegan, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Nyssa asked, praying that Tegan's next words were the ones she was hoping to hear.

"Yes, I want to be with you, Nyssa." Tegan said as she slowly took Nyssa's right hand in her own. "The future be damned! Adric held back from being with you, and look what happened to him. He missed his chance forever. If my experience with the Mara has taught me anything, it's that you should not let life pass you by. Besides, these new outfits you've been wearing lately have helped to show me just how beautiful you are, Nyssa. I was an idiot not to see it until now."

"Oh, Tegan, you don't know how much I've been hoping you'd say that to me." Nyssa said. "Ever since we made love, I've been hoping you'd change your mind." She began to slowly rub Tegan's hand. "Making love to you was the most wonderful experience of my life." Nyssa couldn't believe this was happening, she had thought this door was closed forever, but now it seemed to have been blown wide open. All Nyssa knew right now is that she wanted Tegan so badly that she could barely think straight.

"Own the day." Tegan said and pulled Nyssa into a huge passionate kiss. As their lips met, the two women opened their mouths and let their tongues go exploring. This was pure desire in both women, finally released. Slowly, Tegan pushed Nyssa down onto the couch, getting on top of her, without breaking the kiss.

Later, the two of them lay together, enjoying the afterglow. "How was it?" Nyssa asked, once Tegan had gotten her breath back.

"Wonderful." Tegan sighed. "Thank you, Nyssa. I can honestly say that was the best sex I've ever had!"

"I love you." Nyssa whispered softly.

"I love you too." Tegan whispered back. The two lovers snuggled together under the warmth of the blanket and soon fell asleep in each others arms. They had taken a bold new step in their relationship and, right now, neither knew where it would lead.

**THE END**


End file.
